The War that ends The Beginning
by Shujin no Kaze
Summary: The Beginning was with Squall and Co. That was 50 years ago. Now it is up for the new elites to end what they started all those years ago. This is their war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Be nice to me. This is my first FF8 fic. Ive had it running through my head all day, so I decided to type it up and see what you guys think of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Alpha team reporting. All clear at Sector 2."

"Beta reporting. Sector 1 is clear."

"Delta reporting. Sector 5 is clear."

"Gamma here. 4 is good to go"

Cabon Tavolin entered the room. "Who haven't we heard from yet?" he asked. Standing just short of 6 ft, he was a well built 18 year old. He had blondish red spiky hair, and piercing blood red eyes, courtesy of his GFs. He wore the standard SEEd uniform, baggy black pants, combat boots, and a vest. Under the vest he wore a black wife-beater. His gunblade was sheathed and strapped across his lower back.

"Just Team Zeta. Understandable though, their sector is the one furthest out there," came the reply of one of Cabon's team mates. She was 5' 6", had shoulder length brown hair, and emerald green eyes that seemed to glimmer in the light. She also wore the standard SEEd uniform, but wore a long sleeve black shirt under her vest. Her name was Elayne Montgomery. Her bo was resting in its case next to her.

"It would be understandable if this wasn't the SEEd test. They were told they had to be in by a specific time, otherwise disqualification. Unless there is a good reason for being tardy with a report," the teams third member spoke. He had black spiky hair, shorter then Cabon, and glowing yellow eyes. He wore the same uniform as Cabon. He had a wave sword ((Soul Caliber style, I don't know their actual names)) sheathed on each his. Drake Savage was his name.

Cabon sighed. "Unfortunately for us, he has a point." He turned to the computer screen which showed a map of the area, where the teams were, enemy forces, etc. "Bring up the stats for Team Zeta." A couple of beeps later and the three were sitting around the screen, studying the data. Cabon slammed his head into the wall.

"We have a novice gunblader, with no GFs, and minor offensive magic. Also a semi- experienced sniper, support magic, and one GF, and a semi-experienced fist fighter, minor defensive magic, and one GF. All we can go by are reports from the Garden, which say that the gunblader is over confident, the fist fighter is brash and quick tempered, and the sniper is lazy on all accounts."

"We then take into account that their sector is closest to enemy lines, and we have one screwed up mission." Cabon walked over to the wall with the headsets on them and put one on. "Team Zeta report now."

A couple moments of silence, and an answer squawked through. "Zeta here. Engaged with the enemy. GB screwed up. FF is down with minor wounds. Lost med kit in explosion. Sorry for delay."

Cabon was silent as he took the headphones off. He turned and looked at Elayne and Drake, then at the map. "Alright. We have a problem. I'm going to send Alpha to Zeta's position, and Beta up to where Alpha is. Sector one is easily defended by sectors 2, 4, and 5. Any other ideas?"

Drake nodded. "Send Delta to Zeta too. They have a healer with them. Send Beta to Sector 5. Since 4 and 5 are the only was to reach 1 and 2, we should be good."

Cabon quirked an eyebrow as he thought it over. "I didn't realize we had a healer. This mission might not be as lost as I thought." He put the headphones back on and shouted orders.

"Teams Alpha and Delta, you are to go support Team Zeta. Team Beta, move up to Sector 5. Zeta, damage report."

"Lets see… Its clear right now. All we have encountered are scouts. I have GB under a mild sedative, ready to use the cure if necessary. FF is up and moving, but needs a splint. Looks like a broken wrist. Running out of ammo also."

There was a couple seconds of static, then more talking. "We have a situation now. It looks like the enemy is on the move. Huge force. I don't remember letting any scouts reach them, but it's quite possible. I don't like the looks of this." 

"Beta reporting. We have reached Sector 5."

"Delta reporting. We have reached Zeta's position. FF is up for now, and SP has some more ammo. SP is right though. This is a huge force. I don't think we are adequate enough for this."

"Alpha here. We have to agree. We need more back up. Our GFs aren't recovered from previous battles. Also, med kits are starting to run low. Even with Delta's healer, we need a miracle to pull this off."

"Alright. Send an image back to main ship via pocket cam. I wanna see how big this huge force is," Cabon said. He turned to the map as the image was beginning to upload. When the image was fully loaded there was silence.

"Alpha, you wanted a miracle right? You're about to get one. This is SEEd Rank 25 Tavolin speaking. I want every team to fortify positions while possible. Zeta, I want GB fully knocked out. We don't need any casualties."

Cabon turned to Elayne and Drake, who were readying their weapons, and tossed them a pair of headphones. He grabbed his ninja mask and slid on. Turning to his teammates, who had their masks on, he nodded.

"Gold Team is on the prowl."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I was struck with a sudden urge to write this again. Lets see if I can catch anyone elses interest.**

* * *

"Gold team is on the prowl"

Radio silence met that announcement, but Cabon was not worried. It was standard protocol to retain radio silence. He also suspected that the announcement was a shock to the SEEd candidates. Gold teams were all but a legend, being the most secretive, and powerful SEEd team around.

Normal teams were Red, Blue, and Yellow. Red focused on offensive skills, using magic to increase that. Blue was magic and defense based, while Yellow was support based.

For small missions, Red teams were sent out, to take care of the situations quickly. For missions requiring aid and back up till reinforcements arrived, a Blue and Yellow team was sent out. If the mission time was over a designated time period; 2 Red team members, a Blue, and a Yellow were sent out as the team, to have all the bases covered.

Gold teams were considered the elite. They trained with all 3 squads, and by a specific trainer. This trainer, or teacher, worked with Gold team applicants on the more physical, and destructive parts, of being a member. This continued for 6 months, which entailed weapon training, magic usage, and physical conditioning.

When those 6 months were up, the remaining applicants were then turned over to a second teacher, for psychological training. Those months by far were the hardest. Those who couldn't handle the pressure were weeded out early on during the training.

By the end of the year, the normal 100 applicants were weeded down to a mere 9. Normally. These 9 then formed the 3 Gold teams.

But, there were only to be 3 Gold teams at a time. If a 4th team showed more potential, then one of the teams was disbanded. However, the Gold teams was the secret of the Balamb Garden.

If Red teams were offensive, Blue were defensive, and Yellow was support, then Gold was destruction. Pure destruction.

* * *

Cabon and crew raced through the town that was under siege. He noted with grim approval the fact that there were no enemies within the area. A sudden explosion shot him out of his inspection. As he looked up, Cabon saw a plume of smoke rise from the area where they were headed.

"Well, shit," Drake muttered, "That, cannot be good in any way, shape, or form."

Elayne nodded in agreement. "It looks like they've engaged the enemies. I guess they were moving faster then we thought."

Cabon said nothing, and instead spoke into the headset. "Alpha, Delta, Zeta, report."

Static filled Gold teams ears, and then a voice came through.

"Alpha here. Enemies are engaged by SP. Have retreated from initial position. Found a decent defendable position 10 km from initial." Through out the entire message, minor explosions and gunshots were heard.

Cabon resisted the urge to smash his head into the closest non-living object. "Alright, what are your coordinates?"

There was a moment of silence as the coordinates were checked, and then relayed. The members of Gold team adjusted their course slightly, and sped on.

Racing through Sector 4, Gold team ignored the murmers of awe and astonishment tat greeted them, and continued straight on to the small cave where the three teams had holed up.

Cabon dodged a potentially lethal Fire and quickly announced the team. "Teams Alpha, Delta, and Zeta. Hold. This is Gold team."

The lightning blast headed for Cabons head disappeared, and a tattered and weary boy stepped out of the cave.

"Thank god you guys made it. My name is Rondheim. I am the healer for Delta. In all honesty, we didn't think you would make it here in time," the boy said, lightning a small flare. Seconds later an exhausted male jumped down next to them, a sniper rifle attached to his back.

"Finally. I had just run out of ammo, and was starting to wonder how much damage Shiva could do before I ran out of energy."

Cabon sighed. "Just get back in the base. Or bring everyone to the clearing. This will be a good example of what Gold team can do."

Rondheim and the sniper nodded, before going into the cave and bringing the teams out with them. As soon as everyone was accounted for, Cabon led the way to the tope of a hill. In front of the group, was a black wave of soldiers and enemies, slowly marching over their dead comrades, and towards the town. Drake whistled.

"That's definitely more then what our employers told us. They are so getting charged for the appropriate mission when we get back." Elayne nodded, and put her bo together, before laying it on the group next to her. Drake turned to Cabon and Elayne.

"I guess we are pulling out the big guns then?" he asked. The other two just stared at him. "Right, I shouldn't have needed to ask."

The three gold team members walked forward to the edge of the hill, and spread out. The three teams behind them raised an eyebrow. Whatever Gold team was doing required a lot of space.

Suddenly, three distinct and visible auras surrounded the trio. Around Elayne was a green that matched her eyes. Drakes turned a bright gold, and Cabons was blood red. Then, they did something that Alpha, Delta, and Zeta would remember forever. They summoned their GF's.

"Come! Obliterate them, Nazewrath!" Cabon shouted.

"Wind to thy wings! Show them a storm, Akron!" Drake soon followed.

"Burn them all! Leave no trace, Blazer!" Elayne finished.

Three bright lights filled the sky, and when it cleared, the teams behind Gold were trying hard to pick their jaws up off the ground.

In of Elayne was a giant lion. On fire. Almost everything around it wilted, due to the heat. The immediate area around the beast, excluding Elayne, was burnt to a crisp.

A gust of wind alerted the SEEd candidates to Drakes summon. As they looked up, a large gryphon appeared above It looked like a nasty opponent to fight, as it hovered above Drake, flexing its claws and snapping its beak.

An inhumane roar signaled the arrival of Cabons summon. It was a giant. It looked humanoid, with tattered pants going down to its knees, and boots half way up its shins. It had no shirt, but hand shoulder pads that looked like wolf heads, and a horned helm on. It roared again.

Cabon, Elayne, and Drake staggered back to the group, never letting their eyes leave their summons.

"It would figure we had to summon the ones we just got, wouldn't it?" Drake asked, between pants.

"Yea. But they are one of the strongest summons we have right now," Elayne responded, standing up straight having caught her breath.

Cabon didn't not say anything, and instead opted to throw a small grenade at the force that was, even with three giant summons in front of them, slowly marching towards them.

The grenade exploded, and all three summons exploded into action against the enemies.

Cabon smirked and looked at Elayne and Drake, who had the same expression on their faces.

"They are so fucked."

* * *

**A/N: And, thus ends chapter two. Leave some reviews. **

**Im also gonna start a contest that will continue for a couple chapters. Im looking for a couple new GF ideas. So submit your idea, and Ill look at all that I recieve. The top 4 will have their GFs used within the story.**


End file.
